


Counting Backwards

by unreconstructedfangirl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mental Health Issues, electro-convulsive therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unreconstructedfangirl/pseuds/unreconstructedfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poetic remix of SincerelyChaos's story of the same name for Wits on Tap 2016. Kind of a (tortured?) villanelle, with lots of cheating. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Backwards

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Counting backwards](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259038) by [SincerelyChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyChaos/pseuds/SincerelyChaos). 



Counting backwards as time moves forward

and stinging veins herald the coming storm – my friend!

I know we still both miss the war.

 

Body numb, mind a waste – am I still aboard?

This faulty vessel must be reformed,

by counting backwards as time moves forward,

 

dissolving and resolving the face I so adore,

now by fear, uncertainty and helplessness deformed.

I know, I know! We still both miss the war.

 

I’ll fight the fear, I’ll not resist, I’ll not a coward be

I am still here, and will—for you!—perform by

counting backwards as time moves forward,

 

and I obey, in desperate hope of reaching some accord

with all that wars inside, and my enemy within inform

that we still both miss the war.

 

My love—my friend! I implore you:

stay and fight! Shelter me through this storm!

I'm counting backwards as time moves forward... John!

I know we still both miss the war.


End file.
